Kagura Mutsuki
Summary Kagura Mutsuki, also known as the Black Knight and Black Gale, is a Control Organization colonel, and the head of the Twelve Originators’ Mutsuki family, as well as a secret disciple of Tenjō Amanohokosaka and a bodyguard of Tenjō’s child, Homura. He is a playable character since BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 5-A Name: Kagura Mutsuki, Black Knight, Black Gale, Hero of Ikaruga Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Twelve Originators, Colonel of Control Organization Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Ars Magus User, Stealth Mastery, Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Teleportation, Fire Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (via Dragon's Mirage), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Arakune), Invisibility (Has knowledge on Ikaruga's Ninja techniques, which includes invisibility), Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception (Due to being trained in Ikaruga under Lord Tenjo, he'd likely learn to sense in a similar manner to Bang), and Precognition (Was capable of predicting Azrael's moves after analyzing his fighting style), Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which are superior to Nox Nyctores, who's regeneration negation is superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist the Boundary's ability to manipulate Chaos), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu with Celica's blessings) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Can hold his own against Jin and Azrael) | Large Planet level (Is stated and shown to be superior to Azrael) Speed: At least FTL (Much faster than Tsubaki) | At least FTL (Could blitz Azrael in a fight) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Country level+ | Large Planet level Stamina: Very High Range: Few Meters with sword, several kilometers with energy beams (Can reach the clouds with his astral heat) Standard Equipment: Unnamed rectangular Zweihander Intelligence: High. Part of the Twelve Originators and Colonel of Control Organization, he is both smart when it comes to both strategy and combat. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Gale:' Allows him to enter four different stances. Each stance comes with its own set of unique moves that can be chained together. *'Infinite Coupling:' An amp that increases his attack speed. *'Dark Flames of the Bellowing Dragon:' Kagura hits the opponent with Sairingeki; if it connects, he then follows up with several circular Sairingeki strikes (covered in glowing dark energy), finishing with a wide slash flicking upward (just from removing his planted blade). *'Dragon Spirit:' Swings his arm outward to toss a dark ball of whirling energy forward. *'Dragon's Ascent:' Kagura lifts his sword up with both hands and swings it in a multi-hitting arc while rising off the ground. *'Dragon's Dance:' Kagura with dark energy swat-slashes below himself while in midair. *'Dragon Blast:' Kagura throws his sword in front of him (making it planted to the ground) and hook-punches it towards his opponent. *'Dragon's Claw:' Short-ranged command grab where Kagura grabs his foe and flings him up like with his ground throw then follows up with a vaulting mid-air spin kick to his opponent (via sword planted on ground). *'Dragon Slaughter:' Kagura swings his sword upwards twice, with the first strike being a two-handed lifting spin followed by Kagura kicking his sword into a wide upward slash. *'Dragon Strike:' Kagura does a turning jump and slams his sword to the ground. Kagura then vaults and tumbles himself back into place after the move. *'Dragon's Blade:' Kagura surfs on his sword to whip at his foe for two strikes. *'Dragon's Dual Strike:' Kagura attacks with an outward slash followed by a downward thrust. *'Dragon's Fang:' Kagura rushes forward with a stepping wide turning slash aimed low. *'Dragon's Mirage:' Kagura warps via a flaming shadow behind the opponent after a dash forward but a twirl (to prep for an attack), then slashes downward and outward at their back (which ground bounces the opponent). *'Sky Dragon's Strike:' Kagura turns then dashes forward with a one-handed thrust with his weapon, then briefly halts himself to return to neutral position. *'Supreme Dragon's Inferno:' Kagura swings his sword forward in reverse grip to flick forward three spires shaped like dark spear-heads of fire along the ground. *'The Dragon Lord's Striking Fang:' Kagura charges his blade with dark energy as he brings it over his shoulder, then slams it down on the ground to cause a purple flame pillar to launch his opponent. *'Black Dragon's Sky-Rending Blade:' Kagura attacks the opponent with two crossing-slashes (the same slashes used for his Overdrive version of Gokuenjin) as black and purple lightning courses around his sword. He points his sword toward the sky and his sword emits a large pillar of black energy. He then delivers the final blow by crashing his sword down on the downed opponent. Keys: Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Kagura_Mutsuki's_emblem.png|Kagura's emblem CP_Kagura_Mutsuki.png|Kagura's Chronophantasma portrait Chibi_Kagura_Mutsuki.png|Kagura's chibi portrait Black Aggresion (Kagura Mutsuki Theme)Blazblue Chrono Phantasma|Black Aggression, the theme of Kagura Mutsuki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Soldiers Category:BlazBlue Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works